The present invention relates to a miniature gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to the non-moving structure therefore.
Miniature gas turbine or turbojet engines (100 lbf thrust and smaller) are often utilized in single usage applications such as reconnaissance drones, cruise missiles, decoy and other weapon applications, including air-launched and ground-launched weapon systems. The use of such an engine greatly extends the range of the weapon in comparison to the more conventional solid fuel rocket engine. Miniature gas turbine engines are difficult to fabricate economically for general expendable usage in large numbers.
The array of programs and potential programs are now often entitled by the defense department with words such as “Low Cost” and “Affordable”. To achieve economically feasible extended range expendable propulsion sources, it is necessary that the gas turbine engines be manufactured relatively inexpensively yet provide a high degree of reliability and efficiency. Components that greatly affect manufacturing expenses are the components that form the non-moving or static structure of the gas turbine engine.
The static structure components often require precisely machined surfaces and interfaces that may typically carry over much technology from the conventional long-life main thrust engine market. Although effective and reliable, such conventional engine technology may be too expensive for application to a miniature gas turbine engine. Conversely, existing turbo charger applications commonly used in the commercial model aircraft industry provide inexpensive components but generally fails to meet the high altitude starting, performance and reliability requirements demanded of defense programs.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an uncomplicated and inexpensive static structure assembly for an expendable gas turbine engine.